Our Dawn
by Liam'sPlaidShirt
Summary: "Don't worry, just breathe. If it is meant to be, it will find its way.." John Blake/OC [One-shot] Story line based on TDKR


**A/N: Lots of typos and mistakes. Will edit them soon.**

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own John Blake. I only own Ellie Browning, my OC**.

** XXX**

"Sometimes all it takes is a simple meet to start off a great beginning."

The young brunette hugged her coat closer to her as a chilly breeze greeted her, blowing one of her pretty ringlets in the air. She cursed under her breath for not taking a scarf along with her. She quickens her pace towards the premises. The old building stood in waiting in shades of dab grays and browns. The vague taintness which it earned with the passage of time was clearly visible. The blue eyed girl made her way to the front porch and entered the building. She climbed up the stairs of the structure to the main office and knocked on the old wooden door. A voice responded from the other side of the door, giving her the permission to enter the office. The girl placed her hand on the door knob, turning it and entered the small office room. She saw Father Riley dressed in a brown button up shirt, sitting behind a small office desk, going through some flies.

Father Riley looked up; his warm hazel colored eyes met her blue ones.

"Ellie!" Father Riley exclaimed excitedly, pushing past his chair and getting up from his seat.

Ellie noticed the fine lines and wrinkles holding a prominent stature on the old man's face. His age had certainly had something to do with the fine lines that had appeared on his face, but it was something more than that and Ellie knew it. Father Riley was a good man. He was the type of person who would always put others before him. He never took take time for himself, instead he would worry about the well being of others. A character trait which Ellie deeply envied.

Ellie gave a small smile at the Father, walking up to him and gave him a hug, which the Father returned gladly and warmly.

"I assume, you are here to see how the boys are doing?" The old man asserted, as they sat on a worn out couch which was placed on the small congested room.

"Yes, Father," Ellie said articulately, flashing the man a bright smile. Ellie always tried to be happy around people; especially around Father Riley. She was not ignorant to the fact that he had already more than enough on his plate. She did not want him to worry in any possible way.

"I thought so," Father spoke up. "Well then, why don't you go and meet them and then come later for a cup of tea?" Father suggested.

Ellie nodded, still trying to maintain a smile on her face.

She made her way to the back door of the boys' home and walked out onto the pavement of the playground which they had. Upon walking outside, she catches the glances of numerous young boys who smiled at her arrival.

Over the years of visiting the home, Ellie had grown close to it; to the boys as well as with Father Riley. She visited the orphanage about two years ago as a volunteer, she knew about the home not getting any financial support from the Wayne Enterprise. Ellie could not help herself from coming back time and again. She cared too much. Humility was one inescapable quality Ellie had gleaned over her years of volunteering.

Ellie walked up to some of the young adults and chatted with them.

John made his way to the playground. He visited the boys' home, to check on the boys. Gotham City was not safe anymore; even with the Harvey Dent day, the city was becoming a hostile place and he out of all the people knew it very clearly.

As he walked across the familiar pavement, childhood memories swept his mind. After all; he did spent almost half of his childhood in this very building. John scanned the children playing in the playground. Laughter and smiles filled the air. Innocent was what John would have used to describe it. Funny, he thought. Innocent was not really used often in Gotham City.

John spotted a certain group of boys at the middle of the playground around a certain young lady. He took a moment to study her; her jet black loosely curled hair cascaded down to her shoulders, she must have been in her early twenties, he thought. The small freckles on her cheek were in display as she laughed along with the young boys around her.

Ellie glanced at the door and catches the sight of a young police officer. Short hair with a squared jaw, his kind features stood out the most. There weren't many handsome police officers in Gotham City, but this particular officer happened to be one of the few good looking ones, she thought.

John made his way in the direction of the young girl and the group of boys.

"Officer Blake!" Allen, a dark haired boy called John out.

John crouched down so that he's eye level with the skinny boy.

"How've you been, kiddo?" John asked the boy beaming; flashing his dimples which Ellie took note of. Ellie smiled lightly at the two boys before her.

"I am good," the skinny boy responded, a grin plastered on his pale face.

"Blake, meet Ellie," Allen said ever so smartly. John stood up and smiled at the girl before him, he nervously stretched out his hand to Ellie, to which she reciprocated.

"Blake," He introduces, "John Blake," he adds as an afterthought.

"Ellie," the young brunette responded, "Ellie Browning," she added imitating John playfully as she grinned.

John could not help but chuckle at the girl's action. Ellie joined in with him and this was enough; this action was enough to start off the spark between them. And though they both knew that a storm was coming: a war, they did not care. Well, not atleast at that moment.

**A/N** Thank you for reading!

Leave me a review. xx


End file.
